


【擎蜂】水晶花（四）

by LiziB



Category: LiziB
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	【擎蜂】水晶花（四）

赛博坦政府报  
我军派出侦察兵确认被感染，此病毒传染性极强，请务必当心，别沾染感染者。  
以下是视频资料……

 

200循环宣———————————————————  
“optimus prise！我们最后通知一遍，立即处死侦察兵！”擎天柱摇摇头“我也最后说一遍，不可能。”“你是在和至高无上的议会说话！议会的命令是绝对的！”“我想知道为什么你们这么执着于处死那个立了大功的侦察兵。”擎天柱尽量克制着自己的语气。“为了大局！我们只和你解释一遍，看在你是领袖的面子上。”那个讨厌的女声又出现了。“如果让人民认为霸天虎真的在研究生化武器，而且传染性极强，才会对霸天虎产生彻底的痛恨！才更有利于我们！”“战争到了这个地步，舆论对于霸天虎根本产生不了任何影响，愤怒的人群只会被更大规模的战争摧毁。”“这样我们的权……取胜机会才更大！”  
那个女声差点说出自己的真是意图。“那我也实话告诉你们，不需要处死，那种植物生长的比预期更快，他……最晚明天就会……离开了。”擎天柱说这话时，声音有些颤抖。  
“呵，很好，我们期待着你的报告。”通讯结束，擎天柱静静站在那，手指嘎嘣作响。“议会……至高无上？很快就不是了。”  
再次见到大黄蜂，那个可怜的小机子已经很难起身了，浅蓝色的藤蔓缠满了身体，渐渐漫上了他的面甲。“optimus……我觉得，好难受。”极其虚弱的声音让擎天柱难以相信这是从一个昔日活蹦乱跳的小机子身上发出的。“我觉得……要走了。我们去外面好吗？”擎天柱看看大黄蜂，现在的身体状况……大黄蜂其实干不了任何事，包括抬抬胳膊。  
“好，我抱着你。”擎天柱伸出手，却被小机子倔强的拦住，挣扎着起身，缓缓下床。身上的零件发出无法转动的吱扭声。“走……走吧。”扶着大黄蜂缓缓向外走去。走出军营，两人身边立刻吸引了一大群人的关注。“那就是被感染的士兵吧？真可怕！”“对啊对啊，那种人就要快点处死，没了病原就好了。”所有人几乎都在议论快点处死大黄蜂，完全忘记了在几十个循环前，是谁救下了他们所有人的命……  
几个幼生体拿着刀跑过来，锋利的刀刃刺穿护甲“哼！讨厌的异类！去死吧！”深深刺入了大黄蜂的小腿内部，损坏的电路喷出一阵阵电火花。  
擎天柱真的很想很想拔出星辰剑，一刀把这些混蛋砍成废铁，但是他一直忍着——大黄蜂告诉过他，这些人都是未来赛博坦的希望啊。  
这些该死的“希望”，不要又能怎样？感觉到大黄蜂的身体猛的一颤，那几把小刀刺的那么深，肯定很疼吧。  
本就身体虚弱，此刻又身负重伤，大黄蜂实在难以再挪动脚步。“optimus，你抱着我好吗？”一只手托着后背，一只手托着腿弯，擎天柱没有再理会周围那些混蛋，径直走向了大黄蜂一直想去的地方——广场。  
广场的正中央，是一个略微高起的台子，上面立着议会的标志。轰……挥手一剑，雕塑被连底座剿成碎末，一阵风吹来，就消失的无影无踪。  
“那个人居然毁掉了议会的雕像！”下面一片惊呼。“他死定了！”  
带着大黄蜂走上台子，没有管下面议论如何。“optimus……再吻我一次，好吗？”大黄蜂用最后一丝力气说道。擎天柱面甲直流下两道泪痕，俯下身狠狠吻在了大黄蜂的唇上。双方的面甲不过咫尺，擎天柱却只能看着大黄蜂光镜缓缓关闭，火种不再跳动，自己却宛如在天涯海角，不能做任何，甚至无法再次触摸那颗离开的火种……  
一朵美丽的水晶花，开在了大黄蜂胸口，慢慢的，它的根须渗入地底，扎根在了这片地面。“bumblebee……你看这花，像你一样迷人。”  
“他刚刚亲吻了那个感染者？”“我光镜还没瞎，看得见，不过……他似乎没事？”“不是说传染性极强吗？”“不会是议会在骗人吧？”“嘘……小声点，被听到会死的。”  
“不会的”擎天柱转过身来，“因为议会从今天开始会变成历史。”[呼叫所有汽车人，今天我会把议会总部变成废墟，想与我同行的，现在就来，不想的，我也尊重你们的选择。][要干议会了？老子早就看他们不顺眼了！][走！把他们踏成平地！]一瞬间，所有人都强烈支持着他。最后，他又拨通了威震天的通讯码[威震天，我觉得我们可以联手一次……]  
当天，所有人只能看到议会大楼被无数的蓝色紫色剑光轰击，在强烈的攻势下轰然倒塌，个个傲慢的议会军不到一个赛时全军覆没，，不可一世的议会元老们无一例外血溅当场……  
议会，从此成为历史。  
若干周期后，战争结束了，霸天虎解散，威震天与擎天柱共同统治着世界。擎天柱最喜欢的事，就是来到这个广场，坐在那棵几乎占了半个广场的水晶树下，感受着枝条微微拂动自己面甲的瘙痒，似乎是大黄蜂仍然在和自己开玩笑一般，听到他的笑声……

 

END——


End file.
